gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fast Lane
Talk Pages Hi, it's not hard to tell that you are a dedicated user, I would just like to ask a couple of things of you. Firstly, instead of typing '-Fast Lane' to sign posts on talk pages, just use four tildes ( ~~~~ ). Secondly, please indent your posts on talk pages using a colon (:). Every colon indents further, so you would reply to me with : I would reply that with :: You ::: etc. Once the indent gets to far (something that I have been guilty of) don't use it (outdent) and start again. Also, I haven't checked if you do this one or not, but it's good to mention, it would be appreciated if you use the edit summary box above save Page to tell us what you did in that edit. All these things just make it easier for other users in certain situations, make talk pages more tidy, or in terms of the signature, it makes it easier for you. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. BTW, thanks for your help on Talk:Noose Patrol. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks biggest gta fan ever! I really appreciate your comments!Fast Lane 23:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC)Fast Lane ::That's all part of the job of being Admin (one of the biggest parts actually). Just one thing, you used a space rather than a colon, which instead of indenting, it placed your post in a box. I think you made a mistake, but just to make sure you know, a colon is the two dots on top of each other. On a standard windows keyboard it is below P''' and between '''L and "', but you need to use shift to use it. 'Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:53, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Fast Lane:I just found it! Thanks for your help biggest gta fan ever! :If just found it! Um,is this how your do it biggest gta fan ever?:Fast Lane 22:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC)Fastlane :Um,I just want to point out biggest gta fan ever, that was a spelling mistake in the beginning. It's actually I''',not '''If! Hope you don't mind that it's a problem!:Fast Lane 22:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC)FastLane ::That's perfect. Now, check the code, to reply you, I used two colons, if you were to reply you would use three etc. As for the spelling, I use my Google Toolbar to fix them, yet I leave in lots of things that it doesn't pick up. That's why I make a habit of reading over my posts. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::I would also like to point out that after using ~~~~ , you don't need to type Fast Lane. The tilds do that for you. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:47, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Keyboard Problem I don't know what your talking about, but that's fine. I don't want you to think that I'm pointing out your mistakes and "judging" you in any way. They aren't really mistakes if you don't know about something. I used to make these "mistakes" too, and it's practice along with help from the admins that taught me. Remember, if you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for letting me know though. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:16, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Good news! I'll be getting a new keyboard in a couple of days. So I'll be going like "comment,blah,blah"-Fast Lane for a while, but not every day! Also biggest gta fan ever, I noticed you spelt some things wrong. Were you in a rush or were not looking at what you were typing?-Fast Lane ::I read my whole post after seeing that, and couldn't find a problem (you are talking about above right?), then I noticed, it's the header. Keuboard isn't actually a word. I guess I wasn't looking but I don't know why my Google toolbar didn't pick it up. Same for aen't (aren't). Anyway, I fixed the problems and indented your post. LOL,Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ha,Ha,Ha! You sometimes crack me up man!-Fast Lane :Thanks! My friends don't think so. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Whatever you say man!-Fast Lane Re: New Keyboard It's good to hear that you got a new keyboard, Finally ins't the word though, it hasn't been long. As for Krispy Kreme, it's not that often that I eat them, the last time was a few weeks ago, and before that was months ago. However, I yes I do like them. If by what do you think? you mean why do I think the stores in Hong Kong are closing, it could be a number of reasons. If it's only recently started then you could be right that it's because of the low stock market. I can't tell you much about that industry, but I know enough to tell you that I could manage life without a depression. Also, I prefer for users to use my talk page instead of my board. (like this here is your talk page). It just keeps things neater, and when users use my board, I just copy/paste it over. It's obviously not official policy, just personal preference. One of my reasons is because when a talk page gets too long, we just archive, with the board, the only option is delete. To access my talk page, click the Talk part at the end of my signature (Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk). Once there, treat it as a normal talk page. Click '''leave a message' at the top, or for an ongoing discussion, find the discussion and press edit next to it. Thanks in Advance! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :If I said it before, the reason why the Krispy Kreme stores are closing is that the HK real estate is bumping up the prices for rent on property. I read on Bloomberg that they had been looking for a buyer in the past 3-4 months, but have not been sucsessful. I also read on Wikipedia that several Krispy Kreme stores in Australia had closed down too. Have you heard of that?Fast Lane 10:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I havn't heard about that. To be honest, I don't care enough about Krispy Kreme to go to the kind of website (for example) to hear about that. I do know one thing though. I haven't mentioned Australia to you, so obviously you've been reading my user page/social profile, or previous discussions that I have been involved in. When I first came to the wiki, I didn't fill all that stuff in thinking that it would be a waste of time. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've heard enough. I think it's about time we changed the subject. Let me know when you have a different thing to say.-Fast Lane Halloween Hey biggest gta fan ever. Happy Halloween! Also, do you have some fond moments when you went out trick-or-treating when you were young?Fast Lane 09:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Officially we don't celebrate Halloween in Australia. I agree with what you're about to think, we are missing out. I personally think that Halloween could be a fun day, it's just my parents (well, mainly my dad) attitude is that it's an American thing and whatever. He has no influence on me. I personally thank America for every aspect of my life. But anyway, so no, I don't have any of those memories. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:46, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Same here. Here in Hong Kong, my parents don't respect trick-or-treating. But I do love getting candy!(buying them I should point out)Fast Lane 10:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Swearing Just to let you know, I was there after your edit to James Pegorino and changed the swearing you added to f***ing. We have a strict no swearing policy. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for letting me know.Fast Lane 23:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Bad Users I've taken a look at all of the users that have been suspended recently. That's alot of bad users around here. It also is quite alot of work for Administrators like you!-Fast Lane I actually feel good about people like you too, because you're like a bodyguard!(except you protect a website)Fast Lane 07:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Blocking user is however one of the smallest part of the Administrator job. Yet, finding a 'bad user' stems off one of the biggest job. If you have ever noticed that an admin is at a page soon after you, it is NOT a coincidence. I follow you around. I don't literally say "I wonder what Fast Lane has been up to today," but I do use what is called a Patrolling System. When you edit a page, it gets given a red exclamation mark (!), if an admin looks at the diffs for that edit it is "marked as patrolled" and other admins know that they don't need to look there. This saves time, as we don't all check the same place, and we try to get as many as we can. This is how we find problems that need to be fixed, even how we find pages. It's also how we find vandalism and the user that needs to be "punished" for it. That patrolling system is one of the two most imortant admin jobs. Thanks again for your nice comments. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:20, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::When I say that it's a small job, I don't mean that it's not important, because it is important. I mean that we spend more time doing other things, not literally looking for users to block, but it's those other things that help us find users that need to be blocked (if that makes sense). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hater Problem Hey, what's up? I have a problem at college. Some boy student is blackmailing me and has posted a rumor on his school email account. He has spread it. What should I do? Should I teach him a lesson with combat or do it the smart way? :Hi, while it's good to talk to you, I don't know how you can see something on someone else's email account, how to post a message on an email account or much about what your talking about. I don't know what the smart way is in your mind, but I would hope that people who play GTA games play it for an experience that most people don't get to experience (that came from IGN's GTA Vice City guide) and not as an extention of their real world life. The only violence that I support (apart from video games which are fake) is professional wrestling (which is also fake). So do it the smart way. But could you please tell me more detail so that I know what's going on? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 11:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Well, heres how it went. While I was in class he kept writing me notes and eventually I wrote down Suck your*****man he threatened to post it on the school's email server. So that's what happened. I keep thinking too do the combat way.Fast Lane 12:19, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Music What's up? I just want to ask something, what are your favourite music types and tunes? I personally like rap, especially Seryoga(you know, the Russian rapper). Do you like him too? :I'm a weird one with music. I don't have a specific type that a like or an artist. If I like one song by a certain artist, often I don't like the others by the same person. usually I like music that I can relate to, or just sounds good. I bet that doesn't answer your question much. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! We havn't spoken in a while so I thought I better come over here, did you solve the blackmailing problem? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes I have! But now I have a new topic. It's about my Xbox 360. It has that "Ring of fire" problem and it goes on multiple times. Also, after I wait ten seconds and turn it back on, it just shuts down after a few minutes of gameplay. What should I do? I think it's not time to bring it to the Xbox matinence store yet.Fast Lane 23:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::I own a PS3 so I can't tell you much out of my own experience, but I do know that my brother has this card so that if he does get the "red rim" (as my friend calls it) he can send it back to Microsoft or something to get it fixed for free (I think). My advice, get it fixed professionally and don't try to fix it yourself. I mean, I can confidently open and fix my own computer, but I would never open my PS3. Just one thing, with the falling prices of 360's today, it is possible that the repair price will be higher than the current purchase price. So if that's the case, buy a new one and it will come with a new controller and maybe a game. It's up to you how you get it fixed, but that's my advice. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Guess what? Earlier today I found the problem! The reason why it was shutting down was that the plug wasn't fastened down properly! Can you imagine that? Just a simple plug caused that little glitch! I rarely see my plug because the location of my 360 is filled with plugs!LOL-Fast Lane :Sorry for the daleayed reply, I got your message at a bad time and then kept forgetting about it. That's good news I guess. I have an irritating problem. Your poll: How old were you when you got your first ever GTA game? has some kind of glitch, and it always sends me there instead of the next poll. It's really annoying. LOL! Anyway, good to talk to you again. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:23, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Other Games Hey, what's up? I was just wondering if you had played other video games than GTA, such as the NFS(Need For Speed) series?Fast Lane 00:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I play a variety of games. The only series that I'm dedicated to is Grand Theft Auto, but a GTA game is only released every couple to every few years, so I have to play somthing else in the time that I'm not playing GTA. :I don't use much pre determined entertainment like TV and DVD, my entertainment is in the form of video games (with professional wrestling amounst it). I play games for the storyline just like you might watch a TV series for the story. There are a number of things that I could say about games advantages over TV/DVD and other reasons why I like them but in writing form it would take forever and in Australia we've just gotten into summer and I don't feel like typing that much (I'm already taking too much time off the wiki). :Basically, I don't like racing games because of the lack of a storyline. I also don't like MOST first person shooters because they aim for you to be the protagonist, once again, a lack of storyline. GTA is my all time favorite video game series, and every year I get the WWE game (though I give it constant bad reviews). When I said I don't like first person shooters I did say most because I do like the storyline incorporated into the Resistance games. :Basically, when I need a game I just look around and find a game that has been reviewed for having a good storyline as well as good gameplay etc. Mostly third person, but there are no rules that I set for the games I buy other than storyline. Oh, and I play games for fun. (Xbox Live's recreational category). Hope that helps! :There is one other thing. The only reason I ever bought a Wii is because it looked good, I don't know if you own one but if you don't, trust me, it's not good. My games are on proper (controller) consoles. And people who tell you Wii gives you exercise (I have friends like that), it's an excuse, because that is no type of exercise and I keep active outside, not by playing games. I don't like sport, I don't use sort to keep active. I find my own way. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Poll Recently a poll created by you was deleted because of a glitch. Please see here for the entire discussion. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I know. I saw it. Thanks for letting me know.Fast Lane 11:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Other Users Talk Hi. I just want to know, can you talk about different users on your talk page?Fast Lane 00:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean talk about, or talk to? Sure, you can talk about anyone, but why? As or talk to, your talk page is for other users to talk to you, I also have it in my own watchlist so that you can talk to me from here. To talk to other users go to their talk page. Example: User talk:Gboyers. You would go there to talk to Gboyers. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I meant "talk about", like I want to talk about a user who I think is out of control(e.g)Fast Lane 09:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) GTA IV Tips Hi there. It's been a while. I just want to talk about something I'm confused with on the page GTA IV Tips. One of the tips and tricks on the page was that "to sober up easily, go to a restaurant and eat up." Does he mean to eat as much as you can before you're drunk? Does this work just when you're hanging out with friends or you can do it in free roam mode? Fast Lane 04:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :What it actually means is that AFTER you get drunk, you can get some food. Often it will sober Niko up, and often the friend will say bye from there. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Thanks anyway for the explanation. I'll try it when I play GTA IV. Just one thing, have you heard those prank calls to Xbox Live Support on Youtube? It's really funny. Fast Lane 06:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC)